Wake Me Up
by didinsoo
Summary: "meskipun kau buta kau bisa melihat dengan hatimu tuan . Ayo bangun lah . Wake up from you illusion . Just see the truth . Kyungsoo love you so bad and never ever leave you . She just go for her work and come back home just to see and love you and sehun . Don't worry about that " CHANSOO Slight CHANBAEK . (GS for UKE)


**Autho : Didinsoo**

**Tittle : Wake Me Up**

**Cast : CHANYEOL, KYUNGSOO, BAEKHYUN**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**This is oneshoot story . I'm not sure if this story can entertain you . But can you help me with RnR ? And once again sorry for the typos . Heeheh**

**Happ Reading .**

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Park Chanyeol duduk di ayunan taman belakang rumahnya di temani dengan boneka Pororo ukuran sedang . Sesekali dia mendongak dan menghela nafas pelan . Tangannya dengan pelan memeluk boneka penguin itu .

"aku merindukanmu soo" lirihnya , matanya sedikit demi sedikit berair . Air mata membanjiri wajah tampannya . Chanyeol dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat , dan memasang wajah datar nan dinginnya .

"tuan Park . Ini saya sekertaris Byun . Saya kesini untuk memenuhi panggilan tuan . Jadi ada yang harus saya lakukan tuan Park ?" Tanya seseorang bertubung mungil bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris sekaligus penjaga Chanyeol .

"bisakah kau duduk terlebih dahulu baekhyun " dengan cepat baekhyun duduk di samping tuannya itu . Sedikit canggung juga duduk di ayunan berdua ..

"kapan Kyungsoo kembali dari Paris ?" Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa , karna sejauh ini Kyungsoo -istri dari Chanyeol- tidak memberi kabar .

"kau taukan baekhyun kalau aku ini buta ? Sedangkan Kyungsoo disaigner muda yang sedang naik daun . Pasti banyak yang menyukainya , di tambah lagi proyeknya sekarang bekerja sama dengan jongin" katanya. Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari baekhyun menghela nafas sedikit kasar . Dan lanjut berbicara."mungkin saja dia akan kembali ke Jongin yang lebih sempurna di banding aku" Baekhyun sedih mendengarnya .

"Tuan dan Nyonya adalah pasangan paling serasi , dan aku juga yakin Nyonya akan sangat mencintai tuan. Bukankah Nyonya dan Tuan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak di bangku kuliah dulu ? Jadi apa yang tuan ragukan lagi ?" Perkataan Baekhyun membuatnya tersenyum getir . Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah dengan tuannya itu .

"tapi itu dulu baekhyun lihat aku sekarang . Aku buta . Aku...aku.. tidak seperti dulu" Keduanya terdiam . Tidak tau harus berkata apa . Baekhyun ingin menghiburnya tapi dia takut salah bicara dan membuat tuannya semakin sedih . Tanpa mereka sadari , seorang wanita datang dengan pelan tak bersuara dan berdiri tepat di belakang ayunan yang mereka duduki .

"maaf jika aku lancang tuan . Tapi yang aku tau bahwa Jongin itu sudah bertunangan dengan Luhan yang seorang designer juga . Aku juga yakin Nyonya dan Jongin tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan selain hubungan kerja karna Nyonya sudah memiliki dan di miliki oleh tuan ." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas dia taku salah bicara lagi .

"itu kan yang kau tau baekhyun . Kau itu pengawalku bukan pengawal kyungsoo jadi apa mungkin kau tau apa saja yang dilakukan kyungsoo di luar sana . Hah !" Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri , dan wanita yang sedari tadi diam hanya meremas tangannya pelan .

"maaf sekali lagi aku lancang padamu tuan Park . Tapi jika kau tidak mempercayai Nyonya Kyungsoo itu sama saja kau meragukan cintanya . Kalau kau bilang Nyonya akan meninggalkanmu kenapa tidak dari dulu di lakukannya? Kenapa samapai 7 tahun lamanya bahkan sekarang kalian sudah menpunyai Sehun . " dada Baekhyun naik turun . Dia tidak terima Nyonya di perlakukan seperti itu .

Chanyeol hanya diam tangannya meremas remas kecil boneka Pororo itu . "aku.. aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku. Mungkin saja dia hanya kasian padaku ." Mata Chanyeol sudah berair lagi . Dia benar benar takut ditinggalkan oleh Kyungsoo , baginya Kyungsoo itu oksigennya .

"meskipun kau buta kau bisa melihat dengan hatimu tuan . Ayo bangun lah . Wake up from you illusion . Just see the truth . Kyungsoo love you so bad and never ever leave you . She just go for her work and come back home just tosee and love you and sehun . Don't worry about that "

Chanyeol hanya diam tangan memeluk boneka pororo itu kuat . Yah.. dia hanya takut ilusinya menjadi kenyataan . Padahal nyatanya Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya dan diapun begitu . Tapi rasa takut itu melenyapkan semuanya . Baekhyun bangkit dan menghadap ke chanyeol berniat mengoncangkan tubuh tuannya itu . Tapi dia malah membeku ketika melihat wanita yang ada di belakangnya ayunan yang mereka duduki . Baekhyun ingin mersuara tapi dia ketika melihat wanita itu meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir pertanda bahwa dia harus diam . Baekhyun pikir dia harus pergi danmemberi privasi untuk tuan dan nyonyanya .

Tubuh chanyeol menegang ketika merasakan pelukan dari belakan tubuhnya . Dia berasumsi kalau Baekhyun pelakunya . "ya baek-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika merasakan bibirnya di cium oleh seseorang . Lama saling menempel ciuman itu lapas .

"I miss you so bad my Giant . Do you miss me too ?" Suara itu . Suara yang sangat Chanyeol hapal dan ingat . C hanyeol langsung berdiri membuat wanita di depannya kaget . Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung memluk wanita itu dengan erat mengenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher wanita itu .

"of course , I miss you everytime . Sejak kapan kau pulang ? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku " sederet pertanyaan itu membuat wanita itu tertawa .

Kyungsoo -wanita itu- menangkup wajah Chanyeol agar pandangannya Chanyeok mengarah padanya .

"oppa . Kau mencintaiku kan?" Chanyeol sedikit bingung kenapa istrinya bertanya seperti itu .

"tentu saja . Dan jangan ragukan itu"

"apa kau percaya padaku ?"

"tentu aku percaya . Kau tidak mungkin berbohong ."

"lalu ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyika keterkejuttannya itu .apa _kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraan ku tadi_-chanyeol berguman pelan . Sedangkan Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihat tinhkah lucu suaminya .

"kau mau aku jujur atau bohong ?"

"terserah tapi jawablah dengan hatimu ne"

"aku buta sekarang . Aku tidak lagi sempurna . Sedangkan kau sempurna tentu saja kau harus berdampingan dengan orang sempurna juga . Aku merasa tidak pantas lagi bersamamu . Aku hanya guru untuk anak tunanetra , kau desaigner muda , dan wanita karir yang mempunyai beragam usaha . Aku rasa hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan . "Tangan mungil Kyungsoo memeluk suaminya erat . "kau sempurna Park Chanyeol . Kau membuatku mencintaimu dan tak bisa lepas darimu . Menjadi nyonya Park . Dan aku juga menjadi istri dari Park Chanyeol serta ibu dari Park Sehun .Kau sempurna dengan menyempurnakanku ." Chanyeol trsenyum cerah . Yah, Baekhyun benar Kyungsoo mencintai dan akan selalu begitu . "benarkah ? Kalau begitu aku aalah pria beruntung dan sempurna . Karna di cintai olehmu . Menjadi suami dari Do Kyungsoo dan menjadi ayah dari Park Sehun ." setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama .

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

Jepret.. Jepret...

"iya saat ini saya bersama dengan Do Kyungsoo designer muda dengan banyak ide brilliant dalam membuat rancangan . Annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi "

"nde annyeong haseo . "

"hari ini adalah peluncuran SEENO MEGAZINE . Tapi disini ada yang unik tidak seperti majalah pada umumnya. Tulisannya di buat timbul apa alasan anda ?"

"pertama aku ingin semua orang bisa membacanya . Termasuk untuk orang-orang yang tidak melihat . Karna majalah itu bukan hanya tentang fashion, tapi ada pendidikan , hiburan dan cerita dari penmbaca . Dan lain sebagainya ."

"baiklah terima kasih atas jawabannya . Saya akan memberika kesempatan untuk bertanya .silahkan angkat tangnnya . Iyap anda tuan "

"saya Choi Minho . Wartawan TVK . Apakan anda terinspirasi dari suami anda yang buta ? Jika iya apa anda tidak malu nempunyai suami buta ? karna menurut saya anda sangat sempurna . Saya rasa itu saja . Terimakasih "

"maaf Sepertinya pertanyaan itu di canc-"

"tidak apa . Ya suamiku jadi alasan utama . Dan juga di ikuti oleh penyandang tunanetra lainnya . Aku tidak malu dengan kondisi suami saya . Karna saya yakin di balik kekurangan pasti ada kelebihan yang di berikan Tuhan . Karna dari yang saya yakini. Kita tidak perlu mencari pasangan yang sempurna tapi pasangan yang dapat menyempurnakan kita ."

.

.

.

.

ENDx

**Hayoooooo...**

**Gimana ceritanya ? RnR pleasee... heheheh..**

**Oia, mau nanya nih , tulisan timbul itu di sebut apa ya ? aku lupa soalnya . hehehe**

**THANKS FOR READ THIS FANFIC . **


End file.
